wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cu Sith
Cu Sith was made for the mythological character contest! Appearance Cu Sith, while he's a icewing, has deep green scales, and pure white eyes, no pupil or iris visible. His teeth are long and sharp, and same case with his spikes and horns... Long. Sharp. He's actually quite tall and lanky. He has long claws, sharp as well. Well, his tail, the spikes on it were elegant, yet ever so dangerous. He had them coming out of his eyebrow as well. They say they are tipped with the finest, burning salts, and poured upon them vinegar, and other irritants to cause a slow, painful death for his victims. There are scars colored white with light pouring out of them. In his talons he clutches a massive chain made out of ever-burning charcoals with spikes to adorn them, again tipped with iritants. His snout is rather doglike, making him appear like a canine. He even has canine-like ears, small as they are. Personality Cu Sith is...strange. Rumors and mystery float around him. Where he goes, fear, and paranoia follow, not only for him, but for others too. Despite him actually being a fairy, he's treated like a very much worse Scarlet wherever he goes. He actually feels in a forever burning, raging fire of choler and chagrin. He can never set his mind off how angry he is with himself about his own decisions. He'll take this out on anyone he doesn't hurt out of anger. But in the rare times the flame goes out until its inevitable reignition at anything that makes him the slightest bit irked, he's a understanding being of knowledge and wisdom, and desperately wants to pass that philosophy down. History Cu Sith is said to be the result of an animus spell, but that wouldn't be correct. Though it almost would be. Really, he was just the victim of an awful, awful accident. Bullrush the Mudwing and he were playing one day, being good friends. Bullrush jokingly stated a false prophecy where Cu Sith became the harbinger of death, and Bullrush went on and on about how horrifying Cu Sith would become. That's when Bullrush discovered his ability, granted from his adopted brother, whom had hatched first. The brother was apparently an animus. He granted him an ability to curse others using a prophecy-like system. Cu Sith grew quickly into an adult, and never aged again. His appearance shifted. He turned into a monster described just like Bullrush had. More accurately, an evil "fairy." He was given the ability to bark like a dog, by the third bark, anyone not at safety would be overwhelmed by terror and die. His chain would appear with no ability to harm him. He really did become a harbinger of death. He ran away, and never came back...until he was sighted around both Phyrria and Pantala. Deda dragons following in his path. Trivia *He was based on the Cu Sith, this is obvious. **Cu Siths are fairy dogs of death! *im tired right now *He will star as a future antagonist in a future RP! *He is supersticious. *The reason for Cu Sith's strange name is because he renamed himself! Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males